


Pictures

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Benny is a good boy, Good times, Happy Ending, Happy moments - Freeform, Memories, Pictures, and so is Plushtrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Benny takes a few pictures of Plushtrap.
Relationships: The Crying Child/Plushtrap
Kudos: 12





	Pictures

Benny held up the camera. "Say cheese!"

Plushtrap growled playfully and stood still as the human took a picture of him. He flinched as the flash went off, and Benny frowned as he looked at the picture.

"Maybe I should turn the flash off," he muttered to himself while he adjusted the settings. He looked up at Plushtrap. "You moved while I was taking the picture, so we'll need to try again."

Plushtrap chittered at him. Benny giggled, holding up the camera again.

"Don't move this time, okay? I turned the flash off."

The final product was perfect.


End file.
